shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Ikumi Mito
Ikumi Mito (水戸 郁魅 Mito Ikumi) is a 92nd Generation Tōtsuki student in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Ikumi was a former rival to Sōma Yukihira until she was defeated by him in his first Shokugeki. Since then, Ikumi has become one of Soma's allies. Appearance Ikumi has short blonde hair with an ahoge and slightly tanned skin. Unlike the rest of the students who wear standard uniforms depending on the seasons, she wears the slightly modified summer Tōtsuki uniform that exposes her cleavage. She also always wears a black choker. Her cooking attire consists of a bikini top, short fringed shorts, two leather wristbands, and an arm sheath for her cooking knife. Personality Like her former ally, Erina Nakiri, Ikumi among many of the students who come from prestigious families. As such she is willing to defend the pride of her family as the future head of the Mito family. She has a fiery, combative personality and shows great pride in her skills as a meat expert. Because of her easy access to A5 meat, the highest grade of meat, her cooking philosophy revolves around the idea that ingredients of the highest quality and cost produces the highest quality dishes. Behind her tough exterior Ikumi has a softer side which emerged after eating Soma's Yukihira style Shalyapin Steak Don. Remembering her pain from her father destroying a gift she received and feeling that his dish told her to live life the way she wants to, Ikumi became a much more kindhearted individual. She became considerably more friendly to Soma after he nonchalantly called her nickname "Nikumi" cute. As a result of that comment, Ikumi developed somewhat of a crush on him, but she refuses to admit it. Plot Backstory Ikumi was born into the Mito family, which founded its empire on selling and distributing meat across Japan. A defining moment in her childhood was on her 9th birthday. Her mother gave her a teddy bear as a gift, which made her very happy. Unfortunately her father destroyed the bear and told his wife to never give Ikumi another gift like that again. Her father then told her to let go of any weakness and become strong and only strong as the successor of the Mito Family empire. Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Ikumi would take her father's words to heart and became an expert in the field of meat. She later applied and was accepted into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy at the middle school level. Sometime before entering high school, Ikumi was recruited by Erina Nakiri into her faction because of her knowledge of meat. Ikumi championed Erina and effectively won various Shokugekis resulting in the disbaning of numerous clubs deemed "unnecessary" by Erina. Among the many clubs to be disbanded was the Don R's club, whom Ikumi defeated. As a result from her win, the Don R's club was scheduled to be shut down along with its kitchen. Soma's First Shokugeki and Ikumi's defeat Main Article:First Shokugeki Arc Soma eventually came to the Don R's Club, interested in learning about making donburi. As Soma became acquainted with the president of the Don R's club, Kanachi Konishi, Ikumi entered the Don R's clubroom with a contractor crew. Though Kanachi tries to stop Ikumi from disbanding the Don R's club, he insults her by calling her by her nickname Nikumi, causing her to slash off the front of his pompadour with her meat cleaver. Ikumi taunts Kanachi for being a gutless man and declares that even if they were to challenge again, Kanachi would still be unable to beat her top grade meat. Soma decided to step in and challenge Ikumi himself in place of Kanachi. She recognized Soma from the entrance exam and tries to intimidate by forcing Soma to leave Tōtsuki if he were to lose the Shokugeki. Soma accepts her challenge, much to her surprise. In return, Ikumi must join the Don R's club if he wins the Shokugeki. Thrilled to potentially be the person to expel Soma from school, Ikumi withdraws the contractors and declares that the main ingredient of their Shokugeki will be meat and the theme will be a donburi. During the preparation period, Ikumi contacted her family to deliver the best A5 grade beef for her Shokugeki. With her weapon now ready, Ikumi assured Erina that she will win the Shokugeki, much to her pleasure. On the fated day of the Shokugeki, Ikumi was welcomed into the arena by unanimous cheers while Soma garnered unanimous boos. Ikumi and Soma exchange a few words with each other before she notices that Erina herself came to the Shokugeki to witness their match. Without delay, their Shokugeki began. Ikumi set off to work by bring out her main ingredient, A5 beef. Ikumi began cutting off the best parts of the beef with expert precision. In no time, Ikumi finished preparing her beef and began cooking it in her oven. Given some room to see Soma's progress, she watch him bring out his meat base, a cheap store bought short loin steak. Confident that his cheap meat will never beat her A5 beef, Ikumi began assembling her donburi while insulting Soma further. Frustrated by Soma's lack of a reaction to her insults, Soma tells her that his don will do the talking for him. The aroma of Soma's dish hits Ikumi, causing her to shudder. Finally, the preparation time ended and it was time to present their donburi to the judges. Ikumi presented her's first, an A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don. The judges, Kuraki Shinego, Bitou Yoshiki & Okamoto Katsunori were impressed over her dish. They complemented her artistry and the fantastic preparation of the meat and the accompanying garlic rice. Confident that victory was in the bag, Ikumi's dish was met with resounding cheers from the crowd. Soma presented his dish, a Yukihira style Shalyapin Steak Don. Much to Ikumi's surprise, the judges began eating the dish much more intensely than her dish. Unlike her dish, the judges ate all of Soma's dish, including the rice, which she still had leftovers. Soma pointed out that despite looking like a don, her dish is not a true don since a don requires more than just good meat. Unable to accept Soma's claims, he hands her a bowl of his don. As she eats his don, she is unable to stop and recalls her painful 9th birthday. With the results from the judges, Soma is declared the winner. As a result of the Shokugeki, Erina immediately cut ties with Ikumi. Frustrated from losing everything, Ikumi lashes out at Soma when he calls her Nikumi. However he calls it cute, causing her to blush and flee from the arena in embarassment. The day after the Shokugeki, Ikumi stands in front of the newly refurbished Don R's recalling Soma's comment about her nickname. She takes time to fix her hair before entering the clubroom. To her surprise, Soma did not join the club. Kanachi then declares her the next head of the Don R's club only for her to lash out at him again when he calls her Nikumi. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Several days after the Shokugeki between her and Soma, Ikumi was received a letter to the training camp. Hoping to prove that she is still has the skills, Ikumi joined the training camp. Coincidentally, she is once again meet Soma in the training camp at Tootsuki Resort and warned him to be vigilant of all the students around him as she noticed all the student whispering to his presence; assumed most of them are still disbelieved about his unsuspected Shokugeki victory, which might triggered some of the students who wish to challenge Soma. Third Round and Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale As the rumors about Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud spreed all over the hotel, Ikumi is worried over Soma and she claimed him as a brave fool who didn't know the consequences for his daring yet suicidal Shokugeki against one of the legends. While she about to talk with Soma, Ikumi confront Soma's current rival,Takumi Aldini, who she didn't have good terms with and later assumed that Soma supposedly humbled the legend since Soma is still in the hotel, which she further confused that Soma is actually lost(which actually is a draw)and which both she and Takumi curious about what happened before Soma cut their conversation by not mentions about it. With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Ikumi joined the remaining students to listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit. This time is would be an egg themed high class breakfast buffet and the practice assignment would be started from tonight and the real trial would begin at 6.A.M. next morning, with the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs for their preparations (though there are options for them to go to bed after they done their blueprint recipe);instantly demoralized almost every remaining students in the hall except Ikumi and the other talented students. With the latest trial is now set, Ikumi would use this opportunity to prove anyone that she is still has the skills and she is looking for any empty kitchen for her practice runs. During in the assignment, Ikumi is later shown to make an unknown breakfast buffet dish so she can catches up with everyone, especially Soma and Erina and began her blueprint meal before the daybreak. Like most of the student, Ikumi took her ticket to her respected hall as testing site. As the Breakfast Buffet Struggle commenced by Doujima, Ikumi is in Hall E and she present her own egg donburi,Petit Size Loco Moco Donburi, which tempted the children and the the vice head chef, Sena Hiromi interest to the dish. As Sena praised handsomely over her donburi about the taste of the meat and egg, Ikumi is in her relief that she got back on track as she learn from her defeat(possibly thanks to Soma's teaching) after she join the Don R's, Ikumi is confident that making 200 dishes should be easy for her. As she is about to prepare her dish, Ikumi is confronted by the mysterious female student(same girl who confronted both Soma and Erina) in surprise and before she could ask the student purpose, Ikumi is told by the girl about the rumors of Erina ditching Ikumi behind from her faction after her lost to Soma in her Shokugeki; immediately resent over about the student's insult and curses the girl that she will shut her up by force if she proceed any further As the student apologized and pardon herself to her station, Ikumi then see the girl's 3 egg dishes display on the counter and yet didn't get any attention from the crowd, left her wonder what is the mysterious girl thinking. Even in time is on it's countdown to zero, Ikumi is frustrated as her dish numbers only reach 150 out 200 dishes as a eligible number to pass the trial, while turns her attention to the mysterious girl's 3 dishes and see her progress while waiting the remaining 50 dishes to pass. To her surprise and disbelief, Ikumi found the student's Three Form of Egg Dish had make a huge impact and created the guest and staff frenzy to the girl's counter; assumed if the girl's unexpected pace has reached almost 300 dishes and beyond in such short amount time. While struggles to reach the eligible goal, Ikumi is extremely livid as the mysterious student is made 380 dish, a record which no other student(except Erina) to cook that much. Ikumi barely pass the trial while join the remaining 628 students in passing the trial School Holidays, Visit to Restaurant Yukihira & Rivalry with Mozuya's Karaage Main Article:Karaage Wars Tale Several weeks after the camp, Ikumi is enjoying her leisure time in her family properties during the Summer Break while reading the DOn R's recipes. All of a sudden, a phone call from Soma had Ikumi surprised over her as she learned that Soma had her phone number via Kanachi info. At first, Ikumi pretended to tell Soma that she is busy which she can't even to the Sumiredoori Shopping District for the visit, until Soma's decision to call someone else for assistance would led Ikumi immediately agree over to assist Soma. Just as Ikumi arrived to the Restaurant Yukihira, Ikumi is introduced by Soma to another Soma's friend, Kurase Mayumi and she is still has issues about Soma's calling her nickname. Beneath her anger however, Ikumi is also lamenting over her crushed dreams for being alone with Soma and seeing Mayumi as her rival. Nevertheless, Ikumi would team up with Soma as his assistant to joins his investigations to the Karaage Shop that rumored to bring his neighborhood to it's recession. While arrived to the Shopping Mall, Ikumi can't stop thinking about Mayumi'sudden appearance and yet she isn't much surprise that even if Soma wouldn't need her help he would bring along with his own company to investigate the matter; and yet she can't even explain about her odd worries herself that she found it irritated as if she is experience jealousy about the relationship between Soma and Mayumi. Some time after her thoughts, Ikumi saw Mayumi staring at her which she found it irritated and asked furiously about her sudden stare about her, only to be halt by Soma (who thought Ikumi was bullying Mayumi) before she would continued to find the supposed destination. During their search for the rumored Karaage Shop that put the neighborhood, Ikumi immediately recognized the shop as Mozuya's Karaage, while explain the well known Karaage shop that won the first place in the "All Japan Karaage Convention" for 3 years. As the owner, Nakamozu Kinu is busted Tomita Yuuya, the The 2nd Generation Tomita Bento Shop Owner and the Chairman of the Sumiredoori Shopping District, in the line of customers, she is invited by Nakamozu to taste the Karaage. As tasted delicious, Ikumi would found Tomita is much a whim just like Kanachi as Nakamozu repeatedly mocking Tomita weakness, while also witnessed Soma's new rivalry with the now angered Nakamozu and watched her went away with strong yet sarcastic confidence that her own Karaage would eventually victorious over her rival neighborhood. Regardless the rude behavior, Ikumi joins Soma and Mayumi return to the Restaurant Yukihira and being to help Soma to cook. As Soma claimed his first try wouldn't be enough to beat Mozuya's Karaage, Ikumi would suggest her own idea by replacing the chicken meat for the Karaage with her family. Although Soma found the idea seemly out of place, Ikumi would tell Soma that as a gratification and behalf of their friendship, the Mito Group would offer any meat regardless the price. As Ikumi mentioned that her meat price would, her idea was scraped as Ikumi is confused over the plan didn't worked out as she anticipated. Just as Soma remained stuck after his trials and errors and finally found his eureka of his own after he see the students came back from the school, which he claimed that maybe they, Ikumi begin to wonder if Soma is going to replace the chicken with other meat, which is shocked that Soma would stick to the plan by cooking the Karaage Later on that evening, Ikumi would joined Mayumi and into Soma's plan on. When Soma asks what is the factor that make the Karaage delicious, Ikumi would answered that the Karaage usually delicious when they are taken out from the frying pan, which also informed that the Just as Soma left for his recipe book, Ikumi is left alone with Mayumi and confused over Mayumi's odd questions (the actual question suppsoed to asked about her relationship about Soma, which later turned up-side-down after Mayumi's shyness overwhelmed her) ; which led her to think that Mayumi is her childhood friend since Mayumi knew Soma longer than her, yet she had a irritating feeling which even she didn't know about. The girls then chat each other about her life in the academy as she humbly tell Mayumi that she not just before she told Mayumi that only Soma is able to tame her heart, which seemly lead Mayumi to think that she has stared to like Soma After the approved the idea along the others, Ikumi is tasked to prepare the ingredients . Chosen to the Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Karaage Wars Tale Several days after her assistance to Soma for the Karaage battle, Ikumi would be among the crowd of students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election. As Soma is proud that she is on the list, Ikumi would blushed in red and thank Soma for his complement. Later after the announcement and Soma claimed that the Summer Vacation, Ikumi tells Soma that since they were all chosen for the event, they wouldn't going to take the break and they would use the holiday to utilize their skills for the upcoming event; claiming that this event is a perfect stage to test and see each other's hard work results and progression. Ikumi would joining the Aldini Twins and Soma to promise each other that they will be meeting together for the Main Tournament before depart themselves in separated ways for their Summer Vacation. As the theme for the event has announced as curry as the theme, Ikumi would use the Summer Vacation return to the Mito House Estate and begin to put her cookery into practice while making researches about the curry dishes with her A5 Meat so her pace would come close to Soma's own. A Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale:Part 1 1 month after the announcement, Ikumi is among the 60 participants marched into the academy as the Gala of All Festivals has finally approached. Along with Soma and other participants, Ikumi would listens to Senior Nakiri speech of the nostalgia of the battle and inducted as the 92nd Generation Students. During the cookery battle, Ikumi managed to cook a good dish with her seemly improved and her performance has received a cheer and ovation of the crowd, until Kanachi cheering in the crowd of audience would led her embarrassment to which she pretend not hear the Don R's Don's cheer. In the meantime, Ikumi finish the food early would tend to see around and seek other rivals about their dish; which she remarks that since Natsume's strong quote, almost anyone panicked over the course of the event and only the few First she see Alice Partner, who she thought the his gloomy ,which little did she expect that he become belligerent with his bandana warped his head has turns (much like Soma's serious mode), believed that he has suffered; secondly she then witnessed Sakaki Ryoko, Soma's fellow Polar Star Gang member, has made with audience roar in cheer as well as Hayama Akira, the Curry Genius with a sharp nose, whose dish has release an aroma that earn the crowd strong ovation, as well as Ibusaki Shun, another Soma's fellow Polar Star Gang member whose smoked dish has impressed the crowd. After witness seemly all the rivals and Eizan Etsuya set sight towards Soma, Ikumi would set her sight too towards Soma and begin to wonder what is Soma's cooking, only to learn that his snoozing face which prompt her to think that her former rival would put a bitter joke in the tense battle. It is however that everyone shocked in awe as Soma revealed a pot to be the Curry Risotto, much to her surprise that she believed that Déjà vu has once again appears since his [[Don R's vs Mito Shokugeki|first Shokugeki against her]]. Cooking Style As the sole successor of the Mito House in meat distributing, Ikumi is proficient in meat cooking, especially beef. As a result she has good knowledge on the structure of cattle and its various cuts and the best method to prepare each cut. Her former leader Erina once claimed that Ikumi's rigid culinary training gave her cooking skill an elegance and grace similar to playing piano, rooted in her subtle sense of touch and physical coordination when cutting meat. She is also able to precisely sense her meat's internal temperature based on the feel of the juices on her lips alone. She is also quite strong, capable of accurately using a large meat cleaver to remove the redundant pieces of a large piece of beef. Clubs *Don R's-Donburi and meat powerhouse chef Dishes Original A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don: Ikumi's donburi dish created to defeat Soma during his first Shokugeki, cooked with high-grade A5 Japanese beef and garlic rice fried in beef tallow and butter. The smell and taste of this ultra high grade of beef, a Mito family specialty, has in the past impressed both peers and even the harshest food critics. The beef was first seared on the outside to seal in the juices then finished in a 450 degree oven with heat radiating perpendicular to the grain of the meat's muscle fibers to evenly cook it. It was then sliced and arranged on top of the rice like the petals of a flower. However, even this regal dish was no match for Soma's"Yukihira-style Shalyapin Steak Don" , which the judges couldn't stop eating, and even asking for more when they suddenly discover that they had already eaten it all. Soma identified the flaw of Ikumi's A5 Japanese Beef Roti, in that the ingredients didn't interact with each other to create an authentic donburi flavor (specifically, the A5 Beef Roti overshadowed the garlic rice which was left after all the meat was consumed) as well as the meal itself being out of theme as a donburi and more like a plate of fried rice. Petit Size Loco Moco Don:Ikumi's latest donburi dish after she joined the Don R's. Appeared in the Breakfast Buffet Struggle trial, this is the mini version of the Loco Moco donburi with eggs and meat inside of the donburi. ''Shokugeki'' Records Official Record (*)Note: Soma replaced Kanachi to the supposed rematch which Ikumi lost. Trivia *Ikumi is the first student to challenge Soma in Shokugeki and be defeated. *Her family name "Mito" is a play on the English word 'meat'. *Her nickname "Nikumi" is a combination of her name Ikumi and the Japanese word 肉 (niku), meaning meat. *Her first bikini is based on the American flag. *Her second bikini evokes Yoko Littner's flame bikini from Gurren Lagann. *Ikumi's style of dress is meant to evoke that of meat-eating western barbarians or berserkers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mito House Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students